Khjuri
The Khjuri are a race of bird-like humanoids with a unique biological trait; they are able to reproduce with virtually any species, resulting in a pure-blooded Khjuri child. This is by and far their most useful evolutionary trait, and fully artificial through the tampering of the Forerunners. Combined with psionic abilities they have the ability to easily assimilate conquered alien populations, or to integrate and thrive if conquered themselves. Biology Anatomy Khjuri average around 185 centimetres (6 feet) in height and 60 kilograms (132 pounds) in weight. Their bodies are covered in feathers which are primarily shades of red and purple. Rarely a Khjuri will be born with black and grey feathers, and a more common deviation is blue "highlights" along the edges of their wings and tail. Khjuri are proportioned much the same as humans with a few exceptions. Their neck is much more flexible than a human's, and their chests are more pronounced with a stronger bone structure resembling a bird's keel. Additionally, their legs develop into scaled, bony limbs below the knee, ending in an anisodactyly foot. Their forearms share this trait, becoming scaled and bony past the elbow and ending in a four-fingered hand with small, blunt talons. The head of a Khjuri closely resembles that of a bird with a short, stubby beak and bright, sensitive eyes. Often (but not always) a Khjuri will also sport a crest of feathers similar in appearance to hair. The most strikingly non-human trait of the species is their wings and tail. Khjuri have both a wide, fanning tail that emerges from the base of their spine and three pairs of wings. The largest, which allows flight, emerge from their shoulder blades. They requires ample wingspan, however, and the primary set are roughly fifteen feet from tip to tip. Between these two wings are another, smaller pair which are used primarily for manoeuvering. Finally, a third set of similar size to the second emerges from their hips. These last wings (known as display wings) are in fact "antennae" for their psionic abilities, and are a crucial component of their mating habits. Internally, Khjuri are built for flight. They have mostly hollow bones with a similar structure to a bird's, along with a very similar lung system. Their muscles are primarily arranged to give their wings powerful thrusting and lifting force. Indeed, Khjuri are capable of unassisted flight for short distances up to five kilometres. Khjuri are omnivores, and can eat virtually anything. Speech Khjuri have a syrinx, like birds. In addition to giving them an incredibly complex array of sounds, to use, it allows them to easily duplicate other species languages once they have learned them. Gender Khjuri of both genders are quite similar in appearance. Females do possess breasts and an overall more feminine form, but these details can be lost in their plumage. Khjuri themselves can tell gender apart by ultraviolet-reflective markings on their feathers, even from a great distance. Life cycle Khjuri reproduce much the same was as mammals among their own kind, despite their avian bases. However, their biology has been tampered with to allow them to reproduce with nearly any other species. Both genders have a pair of "fangs" or barbs on their stomach which can siphon off blood or similar fluids from other species. Both genders will "re-sequence" this genetic data and alter their own reproductive cells with it. This allows females to lay pure-blooded Khjuri eggs and for males to impregnate other species, as well. Regardless of whether or not they are gravid Khjuri will lay eggs every eight months, the first month spent growing inside them before laying them. Once hatched, Khjuri require care for roughly five years before they can fend for themselves. Khjuri live for up to 100 years. Display wings A Khjuri's display wings are in fact complex organs designed to allow the generation of a psionic field. This field works as a form of "cloaking" in that it greatly eases other species to a Khjuri's presence on a subconscious level. Khjuri which train themselves can even use them to implant suggestions in the minds of others. Culture Roleplaying history Extermination The Alliance Category:Species Category:Humanoid Category:Science Fiction